Dancing Through Fire
by DwobbitSupreme
Summary: They were circus freaks, and they were quite comfortable with that. At least until they were literally swept into a world that by all means shouldn't even exist. Follow these five and see how they help shape the future of Middle Earth by helping a grumpy group of Dwarves reclaim their home from a dragon! OCxOC/ OCx Fili/ OCx Dwalin/ OCx Sigrid/ Bagginshield/ and Kiliel!
1. Chapter 1- Freak Accident

Hi! This is a OC insert Hobbit fanfic with multiple OCs from our world that end up in Middle Earth.

I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's original characters. J.R.R Tolkien does!

Don't be afraid to leave a review, and Favorites/Follows are highly appreciated!

"Normal Speech"

 _"Sindarin"_

 _ **"Khuzdul"**_

 **"Black Speech"**

Enjoy!

* * *

The crowd was going wild as the performers took their final bow on the edge of the stage. Said stage happened to be a plot of dirt cut in half by a curtain for the performers to get ready behind. The audience was standing in the grass on the edge of the stage; applauding, hooping, and whistles filling the air. One by one actors and actresses ran from the spots they took on the edge of the performance area, into the middle, then with a final bow they ran back behind the curtain. Some performers received vigorous feedback from the crowd while some got less rambunctious reactions. It was when the last five members of the travelling circus remained on the stage- did the crowd lose their minds completely.

The first to walk up to the middle was a woman with very light brown skin and long, fiery red curls. She was almost seven feet in height and she wore a simple brown leather vest, black leggings, and combat boots. Her face was painted like a cartoon version of a tiger and down her arms were black stripes to match. As she flexed her muscles to the crowd, she let out a loud bellow that sent the crowd into even a greater uproar.

"Let's hear one last round of applause for America's Strong Woman: Miss Gwen Martinez!" The announcer yelled into his microphone as the huge woman left the stage and the next person made his way to the middle.

This man was tall too, but not as tall as Gwen. His long dirty blonde hair was tied up into a bun on his head while a few strings hung loose. His face wasn't painted, but he definitely had makeup around his eyes to make his bright green irises pop. That, and some powder to make his darker beard and mustache seem thicker and more shaped. He wore a simple red tailcoat over his bare chest and black leather tights. On his feet were boots that matched. Overall his outfit was bland, but when then he removed his jacket and shook his hair out...

The high pitched screams of every prepubescent female at the fair was deafening.

The man winked and strutted off stage as the announcer laughed into his microphone, "Beast Tamer and Heart Tamer too- The Amazing Mason West ladies and gentlemen!"

The next girl twirled into the middle gracefully. Her red and orange sequin leotard glittering in the spotlight. Her legs and feet were bare except for the oil that covered them as well as her hands. The girl's dark brown eyes were surrounded by red glitter and smoky eye shadow. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and covered by a red, orange, and yellow feathered headdress that was meant to resemble fire. The most shocking thing about her wasn't that she was the shortest of the group, nor was the fact her arms were on fire the focus of the crowd, no. It was the fact that the girl had a full beard and mustache hanging down to her her breasts was what caught everyone's attention. With an extravagant wave of her arms she blew a kiss out to the crowd, and the fire that was on her arms followed her hands and turned to smoke with the kiss.

"The Beautiful Bearded Dragon Lady: Hannah Twigg!" Said the announcer with a less than sure voice.

The audience had a better reaction and applauded the woman until she was completely off stage.

"Now last but not least! The power couple of the night: Contortionist William Croft and his Aerial Silk Dancing Wife Nadia Croft!"

An albino man with violet eyes and silver eyeliner, thick and long white hair, and a full beard back flipped into the middle of the stage. He wore a white bodysuit with silver cracks on it and silver slippers. Then, a woman of completely opposite complexion did a few back handsprings to the same spot. She was very dark in skin color and her black hair was braided down her back. She wore a black and gold swirled body suit with gold slippers. Her golden eyes popped with a gold liner around them. When they met in the middle, the man fell gracefully into a lunge position. Using his hands to balance he held himself still as the woman stepped onto his knee. In a quick and fluid motion she had stepped off of his knee and did a handstand by using his shoulders for support. The crowd stayed rather quiet for this scene. That is until the woman slowly let her legs fall backwards until her back was completely bent over her head and she flashed a dazzling smile to the crowd.

The woman flipped off of her husband's body and landed on her feet. He then rolled out of his lunge and popped up into a standing position. Quickly he grabbed his wife's hand, they bowed one last time, and then they ran back behind the curtain. The sounds of the crowd slowly began to die down as the announcer for the fair began to tell people that they were closing for the night. Behind the curtain, the circus performers were getting out of costume and packing their vehicles to leave for their next show in another state.

"What a good crowd! I think that was the first one in a while to be so captivated with our performances." Hannah smiled as she wiped make up from her face with baby wipes. Making it a point to keep the glitter from getting into her beard. She- as well as the other two who had gone back before the couple- was sitting in a vanity chair. Wearing a comfy pair of grey sweats that read 'Gregger's Circus' on the back in blue.

"Look where they live, Hann. The most these small town folks probably ever see is a crop duster that looks like a UFO." Mason laughed as he brushed his hair out from where he sat in his own chair.

"I couldn't live here that's for sure." Said Gwen with a tired voice. Her body was free of the tiger paint and now on her arms and legs were ice packs to keep her muscles from feeling too overworked (Lifting a cart with four grown men on it wasn't the nicest thing to do for one's body after all). "I bet they don't even have a Kroger."

"Leave the locals alone." Nadia laughed from where she sat in front of her husband as he twisted her hair into bantu knots. "They can't help being awed by people with rare gifts and appearances like ours."

"Yeah, Gwen. Besides it's the deep south of America. These people aren't as health conscious as you when it comes to food." William chuckled as he finished his wife's hair.

"I'm from the next state over, William." Gwen laughed as she peeled open a banana. "I know they aren't."

It was around eleven thirty at night when the caravan began pulling out. Since they were the last to leave stage, William and his group were the last to hit the road and were a good thirty minutes behind the rest of their group. William drove a Black Hennessy VelociRaptor SUV since it was big enough to hold a lot of people and traveled well. He drove while Nadia was in the front passenger seat, Mason and Hannah in the middle seats, and Gwen sprawled out in the back. All three of the younger members of the group were sound asleep, and Nadia stayed awake to use the GPS on her phone so William wouldn't get them all lost. An hour into driving and it had began to rain pretty heavily. Making it hard for the driver to see the road.

"Not that I doubt your ability to handle this, but considering it's late and we're tired- maybe we should pull over and just sleep in the car. We'll catch up in the morning. It wouldn't be the first time." Nadia whispered to William as she stared over her shoulder at the three in the back.

"I at least want to find an inn or something. It's not good for a pregnant woman to sleep in a car." Sighed the albino tiredly.

"Neither is swinging from ropes, or flipping off of balconies, but I do just fine. Honey would you please pull over? The GPS said that there was a rest stop down the way. We'll stop there to sleep and we'll make Gwen drive first thing in the morning." The dark woman smiled mischievously which caused her husband to giggle.

"That is tempting... Fine, just don't let me miss the exit." William smiled and continued to carefully drive through the storm. Lightning flashes and booming thunder filling the skies as he did so.

The next morning, the group woke up at five before the sun even began to rise. When it did, the first thing they did was pull a cooler out and ate Pb&j sandwiches and drank milk for breakfast. When Gwen felt awake enough to drive, they loaded their stuff back up into the SUV and took a last minute bathroom break. The women went to their respective bathroom and then men went to theirs. Though, when they got there they were disappointed to see that the men's restroom was out of order. Reluctantly they decided that the edge of the woods behind the tourist building was the best place to relieve themselves.

"You go first, I'll stand watch." William motioned to the tree line.

"Thanks." Mason threw the man a thumbs up as he lazily trotted into the bushes.

A few minutes had passed and Mason had yet to come back from within the woods. William let the younger man's slow pace slide until he saw all three of the women had made it back to the car and were waiting for them.

"Mason! Dude! What's taking you so long?" William yelled as he went into the woods to get his friend. When he didn't see any sign of the other blonde he started to wonder whether or not he should be mad or worried. He decided both was probably alright.

"Honey, what are you doing in here? You could get Poison Ivy or ticks!" Nadia complained as she, Hannah, and Gwen followed in behind the pale man.

"Mason's disappeared! We were going pee here, because the bathroom was locked up. Now he's gone!" William threw his arms up in frustration.

"Chill, Swiss-Cheesy. We'll go find him for you." Hannah smiled as she grabbed Gwen's hand and dragged her along.

"I really hope his dicks not out." The ginger groaned.

"Thanks, Cinna-Bunny!" William laughed as Nadia rolled her eyes.

"You know- Handling those three like we do makes me feel real good about having this baby." Nadia smiled as she felt her stomach.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Asked the contortionist as he hugged his wife from behind and felt her stomach too.

"Cause we're like a weird little family. We're the parents and they're our kids, and they came out pretty good even though we didn't raise them from birth. It makes me feel like we're gonna do just fine with this one too." The aerial artist turned to face her husband with a warm glow brightening her dark features. "We may be freaks, but we're freaks who have a good home and a family with a circus that takes care of us. What could go wrong?"

"William! Nadia!" Hannah's voice screamed from deeper within the forest.

Instantly the two rushed in after the girls. When they finally found them the scene they came upon was terrifying. Somehow they had come upon a river that had flooded, and in that river was Mason. He was trying to unhook a young buck's antlers from a log that it got swept into and Gwen was just barely holding onto him while resisting the rough current that went up to her waist.

"What are you two doing?! Get out of there right now!" Nadia screeched in horror as she yanked her phone out of her pocket.

"Why didn't you stop them?" William asked as he took his shirt off.

"Like I would be able to? They're both giant muscle heads!" Hannah cried with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing William James Croft- Hello, yes this is Nadia Croft. I need to report an emergency..." Nadia snapped at her husband before having to speak to the emergency line. With vigorous hand motions she tried to keep her man from going in after the other two, but it didn't work.

William tied one of his sweater sleeves to a tree limb and waded into the water holding onto the other arm as tightly as he could. He managed to reach Gwen and climbed over her to help Mason let the deer loose. She held onto his sleeve for dear life. Once they freed the animal, William told Mason to get off of the log first in a harsh tone. Realizing he was in deep shit, Mason ducked his head and did as instructed. Everyone was so lost in the stress of the rescue mission, no one noticed that the water was rising until it was too late.

"Shit! Hurry up guys!" Gwen yelled as a log formation from upstream began to float her way.

Just as Hannah had grabbed hold of Mason's hand the current took him out further and she got pulled in with him. Nadia, who was helping her husband out, ended up being tripped by Hannah's fall and she fell into the river as well. Luckily William was still holding her hand, unluckily the limb that his sweater was tied to snapped and they were taken down river with the others. Seeing her friends all being carried down, Gwen turned to try and catch them but the water was too strong. All five of the circus crew members were being swept down a river that just got worse and worse the further down it took them. At some point Gwen had caught up to Mason and Hannah, but William and Nadia were nowhere to be seen.

"Look! There's an archway! Gwen grab it!" Hannah pointed out as she sporadically splashed about.

Knowing she'd have to pull the other two up, the bigger woman swam towards the over head branch formation and used the rocks on the side to climb to the top after she had passed under it. Within seconds Mason and Hannah had exited the little dam and Gwen grabbed them by their hoods. Yelling at them to swim sideways, she managed to get them to the edge of the bank and then pulled them to safety.

"Mason *wheeze* I love ya like a brother man, but that *wheeze* was the dumbest, _whitest_ shit ever." Gwen hissed as she sat back and tried to catch her breath.

"I'll admit- I didn't think that one through." Mason nodded as he wiped his hair from his eyes. "Hann, you alright?"

"I'm one blink away from having a breakdown, so yeah I'm fine- Oh. My. God! Where's Nadia and William!?" The bearded girl screeched as she jumped to her feet.

"They were carried farther down..." Gwen sighed as she helped Mason stand. "Fuck me, Nadia's pregnant!"

With that the three began running down the riverside hoping to find their friends. They ran for what felt like hours until the river split. After a quick and loud argument, they all agreed to follow the side that they were on and double back if they found nothing. Sadly, the couple had indeed been carried down the other side of the river and wouldn't stay in it long.

"Nadia kick!" William cried as his wife went stiff in his arms again.

"I can't! I can't!" She cried. "My legs are cramping!"

William was close to loosing his strength when he felt something under his feet. Discovering what his feet kept touching was indeed ground, he mustered all his strength and power kicked himself and his wife to the bank. Dragging her out he gently, William laid Nadia against a rock and checked her over for injury. Seeing there was none, he began to massage her legs.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk soon?" He asked out of breath.

"I- I don't know I need a minute." She wheezed.

Nodding, William kept kneading at his wife's distressed muscles in an attempt to relieve her pain. His mind was running rampant in worry. For Nadia, and for Hannah, Gwen and Mason. He didn't want to but he couldn't help but wonder if they had drowned or separated. What was the likeliness of three twenty year old circus kids surviving a flooded river? He wanted to think the odds were in their favor since he and Nadia had made it, but he knew that luck differed for every soul. He could only wish they were as lucky as he was.

" _Now who might you be?_ " Said a gentle voice in a strange language.

Turning sharply William felt his eyes widen. He wanted to say 'What?', but he was so in shock from what he was seeing he couldn't. Nadia turned to see the newcomer as well and loudly voiced the typical reaction one would have when seeing an elf standing in front of them.

"What the fuck?!"

Many miles away the younger trio were having a similar crisis, but only a little smaller.

"This is not possible." Mason laughed behind his hand. "This has to be a prank."

"I don't think it's a prank, Mason." Hannah gaped at the roaming green hills before them.

These hills had doors in them, clothing lines hung around them, and fences protecting gardens. Outside were very small people with huge feet. They were all going about their business never once noticing the three outsiders standing on the other side of the little river by the woods. The image seemed to come from right out of a fantasy novel. Even more so with what the people of this small area wore. Dresses with aprons, and waistcoats and suspenders.

"This better be a nerd convention, or I'm gonna lose my shit." Gwen looked down as she rose her hands in front of her body. As if she were trying to hold back some unseen force.

"I don't know what this is, and I'm not going to say what I _think_ this is... Let's just go and ask people if they've seen our friends." Mason gently patted the girl's shoulders as he walked down to a bridge that crossed the water.

The two women shared a tired and uncomfortable look, but followed anyway.

They roamed the little village for hours, doing their best to ignore the crazy looks the much smaller people sent them. After asking only five or so people, the three gave up on getting help from the people around them. They all were too scared to even hold a decent conversation with the strangers. With heavy hearts Gwen lead her friends back to the bridge. The had decided to go back and try to find the split in the river, and hopefully find the couple alive and well. They almost made it across the bridge when a coarse voice called out behind them.

"Excuse me! You three there!"

The trio turned to see a man clad in a grey robe and hat power walking towards them. His long beard blowing in the breeze as he picked up his pace. Using the staff in his hand to propel himself forward.

"Oh, hell no." Gwen turned back around and kept walking.

"Gwendolyn Martinez, is that anyway to greet a friend?" The man yelled.

"Holy- He knows your name! Do you know him Gwen?" Hannah asked as Gwen came back after being called by her full name.

"No... I don't." She grimaced as the tall but lanky man approached them.

"You don't, but you will come to know me. Just as I know all of you; Gwendolyn Martinez, Hannah Jane Twigg, and Mason West- formerly Mason Pines." The stranger smiled. "I assume you know of me by the looks on your faces, but to clear any doubts I shall introduce myself anyway."

"Please don't-" Whimpered Gwen.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, and I am here to ask you all to join me on an adventure."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- To Waiting It Out

Welcome back!

I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's original characters. J.R.R Tolkien does! Nor do I own any modern world characters/franchises that may be used in any jokes, and or references used by my OCs!

Don't be afraid to leave a review, and Favorites/Follows are highly appreciated!

"Normal Speech"

 _"Sindarin"_

 _ **"Khuzdul"**_

 **"Black Speech"**

Enjoy!

* * *

Their world had been officially rocked. Scratch that, their world was so rocked that they were no longer in their world. Nope, they were in The Shire of Middle Earth. An entirely different world! What was worse was that two of their friends were still missing and possibly very dead, and while everyone was trying to come to grips with the reality of the situation; Gandalf had convinced all three performers to follow him to a town known by many as Bree. The walk was long and every now and then Hannah could be heard quietly choking back sobs. Eventually Gwen pulled the shorter girl into her side for comfort so she'd stop working herself up when she wasn't in any immediate danger. Mason, somehow taking the situation better than both of the girls, had begun to ask Gandalf a lot questions.

"I know you're a Wizard and all..." The blonde drawled out with his thick country accent, "-but how'd you know we were going to show up? Hell, how'd you even know who we were? Were you the one to bring us here? If so, why?"

"I am what's more privately known as an Istari. I was sent by the Valar -to you they'd be somewhat referred to as Gods- to protect the free peoples of Middle earth from evil forces... but over time the need of us has lessened. So much so, that now when we try to help others it is seen as mere meddling." The wizard sniffed indignantly. "Anyway, the Valar sent me a vision that strangers from a very far way away would be arriving; that your presence would play a key part in the events that are about to be set in motion. More than likely to correct a mistake that had been made at their digression."

"So, the _Valar_ basically decided that we're gonna be the saviors of their fucked up world? No thank you." Gwen snapped as she strode forward to stand in front of Gandalf. Being slightly taller than the older man, she flexed her muscles in an intimidating manner to try and get him to feel scared enough to listen to whatever she was about to say. "Find our friends and send us back."

"I'm afraid that is not in my power. The Valar have placed your friends where they are needed, as well as you three. Now please do everyone a favor and deflate. I understand this is sudden, and hard to understand, but with time all will make sense." The Wizard gently smiled up to the woman.

"Is that just your way of saying you can't do jack shit because you don't know what's going on?" The ginger crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you?" Gandalf retorted pensively.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Gwen let out a defeated sigh and stepped out of the Wizard's way. Mumbling under her breath she took her place beside Hannah once again. The rest of the walk was quiet and rather tense until a village like area could be seen in the distance. Upon seeing it, Mason's stomach made a rather comical noise. Causing Gandalf to chuckle warmly. He promised the three that if they kept to themselves and did as told he would treat them to a fine meal and more comfortable travel wear. Hannah nodded politely and Mason sent the Wizard his typical thumbs up. Gwen just stared at the Wizard for a few seconds before huffing an unhappy 'fine'. When they made it to the town gate, Gandalf disappeared for a moment. Then, he reappeared from a hidden door on the farthest end of the wall. After motioning for the youngsters to follow him in -which they did so reluctantly- they were brought into a dingy room that looked an awful lot like a supply closet.

"Try these on and find what you can. I must speak with Tom about your living arrangements for the next few nights." Gandalf seemed to say in one breath before rushing out of the room.

"Do you think we're way in over our heads, or is it just me?" Hannah asked as she pulled her hoodie off over her head.

"Most likely." Mason laughed sardonically. "You heard the Wizard; do as told and we'll make it to tomorrow."

Gwen groaned as she pulled a scratchy, dark purple tunic over her head. "Let's just hope we find William and Nadia tomorrow so we can get the hell out of this freaky place. I swear I'm reporting everyone we meet to the authorities."

"Wait, Gwen- Gwen do you really think that all of this is fake?" Hannah asked with a bewildered look.

"It has to be! There's no such thing as magic, Wizards, Valar, and whatever else we've seen today. This is just a messed up little town full of sickos who force unfortunate wanderers like ourselves into playing their twisted little games." Gwen rambled as she struggled to pull a slightly too small boot onto her foot. "I for one am not having it! It's bad enough that we're seen as jokes by normal people, but I'm not about to get the wool pulled over my eyes by the Children of the Corn and Braveheart's lovechild!"

"Gwen, I know it's hard to acknowledge all of this as real, but it is. I can prove it is." Mason gently reassured his friend.

"How?" She snapped back.

"With this." Mason handed the woman a silver chalice that he pulled from a shelf. "Your eyes are glowing blue when they're supposed to be brown, dude."

Gasping at her reflection, Gwen roughly threw the cup across the room. Muttering under her breath she began to pace around the many different shelves before having a complete melt down.

"What did he do to me? Did he curse me because I was mean- OH MY GOD HE CURSED ME! I'm going to look like some sort of White Walker for the rest of my life! This is the worst! How am I ever going to live a normal life after this?" She rambled in Spanish.

"We don't know what you're saying! We can't help you if you don't speak English, Gwenny." Hannah tried to calm her friend. "I'm sure Gandalf can explain!"

"I don't want that man anywhere near me!" Gwen screamed in English as she stomped her foot on the floor angrily. "MY! EYES! ARE! GLOWING!"

Just then a barrel next to Gwen exploded and the water inside of it began to circle the woman's body in little streams. As if it were trying to dance with her, they circled her in fluid, rythmic motions. For a moment they were quick and chaotic, and then the little currents began to slow down and evened out after Gwen shut her mouth.

"Woah." Said Hannah and Mason at the same time in total awe, and for a moment they just stared at the floating liquid.

Hannah broke the silence with a screech that could be compared to a jammed printer.

"You have powers!"

"You all do." Gandalf said from behind the group.

The shorter ex-circus members spun around in fright to see the wizard smiling wide. Gwen just blankly stared at the water floating around her body.

"Oh yes- the Valar have bestowed upon you all very special gifts to prove their trust in you. Careful though, great gifts must be handled with great discipline. Though I'm a afraid there is a trick to using them, for you can only use them if it is to help another. Well...except for the first time, after you discover your ability you can only use it again when your intentions are pure." The Grey Wizard said as he circled the tall woman. "Relax dear."

Gwen sent the older man a look that oozed anger, but after a moment she inhaled deeply. As she closed her eyes and exhaled, the water fell to the floor in a little rain shower. When she opened her eyes again, it could be seen that they had returned to their normal chocolate brown color.

"What are our gifts?" Mason asked while looking at his reflection through a bronze plate.

"I'm afraid that is something you will have to discover for yourselves, my dears. Now finish dressing and join me outside."

Half way across the world, William and Nadia were standing together on a platform overlooking a beautiful valley. The graceful architecture of the village hidden there blended into the natural growth of the land. The air was warm and held a strange, but also appreciated feeling of whimsy. Falling from mountain tops were amazing waterfalls that formed into rivers down below the buildings and winding walkways. Despite the peaceful atmosphere and wonderful view- Nadia refused to relax.

"What if they don't find them? What if they're hurt or dead? Oh my God, Will, they might me dead!" She started to yell.

"Dear, you need to calm down." William tried to comfort his wife with a hug but she pushed him away.

"Don't you be telling me to calm down now! Our friends are missing in some strange... fairy land, and we have no power over what happens to them or us! How in the hell are you so calm right now?" She asked as she leaned her back against the balcony railing and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"I can't explain that to be completely honest." Said William with a frustrated sigh. "It's just that _something_ is telling me that this is where we're supposed to be."

The albino man leaned his stomach against the railing next to his wife. While she continued to face away from the edge of the balcony, he stared at the edges of the mountain tops that circled them. "Now I kind of wish we had went and seen those movies when we had the chance. Wed just might actually know what the hell is going on then."

"Like you could get Mason and Gwen to sit still for more than thirty minutes, and it's not like knowing what happened in those movies would help us anyway." Said Nadia as she slowly turned toward the scenery that had captivated her husband.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, those movies told a story that didn't have us in it for one... and I remember Terry saying something about how the movie adaptations were different from the books in quite a few ways. All I'm saying is that us being here is probably going to change a lot of things. Time paradoxes and all that." Nadia shrugged indifferently. " There's also the fact we have no idea what time setting we're in... Maybe I'm just thinking way too much."

"Maybe... I say we just let Lord Elrond do his thing and trust in his guards to find our friends. Then we can start figuring out what to do for our futures." William pushed a stray black strand of hair behind Nadia's ear. "You look absolutely stunning in red! Did you know?""

Nadia and William had been given new clothes to wear in place of their dirty and wet sweats. The elves had given Nadia a scarlet red dress that had a gold trimmed sweetheart neckline, long bell sleeves, and a long train attached to the skirt. On her feet were a new pair of leather slippers and her new ensemble was light and form fitting overall. William's new outfit on the other hand left quite a bit to the imagination. His clothing consisted of light brown leggings, black leather slippers, and an amethyst tunic that fell below his knees. The color matched his eyes rather nicely while accentuating his pale skin and hair perfectly. For the sake of the look, both of the gymnasts had decided to keep their hair down.

"That's sweet. I kinda like you in a dress myself. You look like a classy gentlemen who rebukes social expectations." Nadia said as she turned her husband in circles to look at him, making them both laugh. With a final turn she had him face her again, and with a delicate smile the pregnant woman kissed her husband's cheek. "Thanks, honey. I needed the subject change."

"You're quite welcome, my lovely bride. Also, not to sound fragile, but this is technically a tunic." William laughed when his wife smacked him on the shoulder.

"Do not correct me on fashion when you can't even pick out a clean shirt." The dark woman ordered with a serious tone of voice.

"My Lord and Lady..." An elf named Lindir gently announced as he entered the room, "- dinner is being served now."

"Well, lets go." Nadia grasped her husband's hand desperately. "To waiting it out?"

"To waiting it out." William squeezed her hand back just as tightly as they followed the elf away from the balcony.

Back in Bree; Mason was having a good old time with himself as he had finally figured out his power.

"This is so cool!" He laughed as he walked up a wall like it was a normal floor.

The way he was acting reminded Gwen of that one movie where a vampire danced on the top of a tunnel just for the sake of fucking with Brad Pitt in a wig (She also remembered that movie was pretty damn gay). Except where that scene was pretty funny, the one she and Hannah were witnessing was rather annoying. Mason had come to discover his gift by trying to jump off of a bookshelf because he was 'so sure' that his gift would be flying. Well, gravity played it's part semi-properly because the bookshelf fell, but somehow Mason got stuck to the ceiling. Which led to the moment they were now witnessing: Mason walking himself up the walls, then throwing himself at things to see if he would stick, and lastly trying to do a hand stand on the ceiling. It seemed his gift only allowed him to connect to any surface through his feet, though; for as soon as he tried to connect his hands to the surface of the roof after removing his feet...

He fell. On his head.

"I have to wonder which of the Valar turned you into the rip-off Peter Parker?" Gwen chuckled as Mason lamely picked himself up from the floor.

"Haha, you're just jelly because my power is more convenient." Mason sent the woman a fake glare.

"Yeah, if falling on your face when fighting bad guys could be considered convenient. " Gwen muttered sarcastically.

"Guys stop it! We need to go meet Gandalf." Hannah pushed the bickering pair out of the closet.

Once they exited the closet, all three were shocked to see that they had entered what looked like a living room. Albeit it was a dark, dingy, and very unclean living room. There was an unlit fire place, and all the furniture was made of rotting wood. It was clear that whosoever owned this house didn't make it a priority to keep it tidied up. The floor had holes in it, and some areas in the roof had leaks dipping dirty brown water from who knows what. All in all the place was a health hazard.

"I think we have to go through that door." Mason pointed to said door across the room. It was cracked open ever so slightly and a warm light peeked out from behind it.

After making their way over to the opening, Gwen stopped her friends and motioned to her body to make sure she looked alright. She wore a deep purple tunic, black breeches, and a pair of black suede boots. Hannah and Mason sent her a thumbs up and then Hannah motioned to her own outfit. Hanging from her shoulders was a rather loose green dress, on her legs were white tights, and red velvet booties reached up and over her ankles. After receiving appraising nods from both of her friends, she looked to Mason- who posed like Superman for his own outfit analysis. He had dressed himself in a grey tunic, brown harem pants, a dark brown vest, and black slippers. His make up was still somehow intact even after almost drowning and running around the whole day. Apparently, he didn't take it off after the show had finished despite being told to (He claims he keeps it on for good luck, but everyone knows he's just lazy).

"You look like Aladdin." Snickered Hannah behind her hand.

"So? Aladdin was hot." He shrugged. "Now let's go!" Whipping his loose hair over his shoulder, Mason strutted himself through the door.

After tightening their pony tails (To be clear Gwen was in fact sporting a high pony, whereas Hannah went with a low pony) the girls followed the blonde out. Which they instantly regretted. If they had known that they were entering what looked like the inside of every mid-evil villains lair in movies, they would have happily stayed in the crappy dungeon-esque living area they came from. There were men of very questionable values sitting at almost every table, and they had all turned to see who had entered the room. Hannah sent Gwen a pleading look that Gwen halfheartedly returned while Mason scanned the area for a pointy hat. When he saw it, he grabbed the girls' hands and pulled them over to the table that Gandalf was sitting at. Awkwardly taking chairs from the next table over, the trio sat down and looked to the Wizard expectantly. All three of them making it a mission not to make eye contact with any of the other bar goers.

"You will be staying here for a total of two weeks, by yourselves, but fear not for I will leave you with enough money to acquire all of the goods necessary for living. Speak to no one about your purpose here, where you come from, or your gifts. Do not show yourselves more than you have to. If anyone asks, Hannah, you're a Dwarf from the Iron Hills. No one this far West has seen a Dwarf from that place so they will not be able to prove you a liar. My dear Gwen, please learn to control your emotions as it seems that that is where you lack proper control. Lastly, Mason, do not allow yourself to be tempted to go running off without having both of the girls with you...

Now it does not amuse me to leave you all, so do not look at me with those sour faces. I was not prepared to have to accommodate three strangers so suddenly, as I had originally planned to leave this morning to attend to business a good deal away from here. While I am gone, I think it would be best for all of you to wise up and learn how to read the common language as it may differ from what you're used to. As well as learning the basics of how to go about this world and it's people without making fools of yourselves. Lastly, I ask that you do not forget the very important fact that you are here for a purpose that goes far beyond yourselves or your understanding... Not excluding my own... Stay close to The Prancing Pony, and do not act without thought."

With a dejected huff Gandalf handed Hannah a small purse of money, which she quickly stuffed into a hidden pocket located in the breast of her dress. After a few moments of waiting for the three humans to say something, only for his speech to be met with pure silence, the Wizard shook his head and stood to his full height. Quickly dusting off his hat and positioning it on his head, the robed man started to make his way out of the tavern. Realizing they were officially on their own, Hannah and Mason made their way to the man named Tom behind the bar of the tavern. While they were speaking, they missed Gandalf doubling back to speak with Gwen by herself. It wasn't missed by the wizard that the tall woman seemed lost in thought, as she stared at the palms of her hands that she had kept on the table while he spoke. A determined look in her eye made the older man question whether or not the words about to leave his mouth even needed to be said.

He could never be _too_ sure anymore.

"I know all of this is more than you ever bargained for from life, but please do not let the anger you feel from this sudden upheaval of all that you know keep you from living your best life. I've often found that-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Gwen interrupted, coldly staring over her shoulder.

"You seemed in need of encouragement is all... It is not lost on me that you have been deeply affected by this- er- task that has been set before you. All while your friends seem completely fine with it." Gandalf glanced at the other two humans who were still talking to Tom and were laughing at something the innkeeper said. "Two weeks that's all you get to adjust yourself. After that, whatever happens due to your lack of optimism and trust will be on your head, not mine. It never hurts to try."

"Whatever... Tell me this though, will you? You keep talking about this journey we will be going on... Where are we going and what exactly will we do when we get there, Gandalf?" The tan woman asked with a fine red eyebrow raised high.

After laying a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, and giving a playful wink, the Wizard quickly exited the tavern without answering the question he was asked. Just in time for Hannah and Mason to return to the table without seeing him, too. When they sat down they instantly noticed that something had happened to their friend, because she didn't say a single thing to them when they sat down. Nope, in fact she looked ready to burn the entire bar down. Not wanting to push her into another tantrum, Mason slid a mug full of a brown liquid to the red head. Hoping she'd let go of whatever it was that made her upset while he and Hannah were away.

"We figured out Hannah's gift, if you aren't too busy pouting to listen." He smirked when Gwen tasted her ale and made a face of disgust.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked with a much lighter attitude after seeing the wide smile on the bearded woman's face.

"I can feel slash control people's emotions! Mostly just feel though- the whole controlling thing might be a reach." She excitedly explained before ducking her head shyly. "I don't know how to explain it, but when talking to Tom, there was a moment where I physically felt that Tom was feeling rather depressed about something. Despite the smile on his face I just knew there was something else going on inside, so I said to myself 'I wish he was happier', and there you go! I felt his mood improve instantly!"

"That's great, Hann." Smiled Gwen as she began to lightly sip from her mug.

The group of friends stayed at their little table for hours. Talking, planning, and eating when the waitress finally made her way over to their group with a tray full of food. Luckily none of the shady characters lurking around made an effort to bother the three. In fact, if anyone else were to be asked about it, the trio's rambunctious behavior had started to bother everyone else. Though none could bring themselves to tell them to quiet down. It was a rare thing for people to be in such high spirits when staying at The Prancing Pony, for it was not typically a place known for having a sparkling reputation or joyful clientele. Eventually, more and more people started heading upstairs to retire for the night. Noticing this, Mason went to retrieve their room key from Tom. After getting the girls to admit they were tired and needed to go to sleep, of course.

Their room was on the second floor, at the end of the left side hall, and was labeled Room 445. The inside was pretty decent compared to the living room they had walked through when entering the tavern. The wood wasn't rotting, there was only one leak, and there were two beds with just enough straw stuffed inside the mattresses to look somewhat cozy. They both had heavy blue quilts as covers and set in between them was a small table with a lamp. The only off putting feature in the room was the giant bronze bathing bucket, accompanied by a much smaller bronze bucket for relieving oneself; that were set in the far corner of the room.

"Welcome home, ladies!" Mason whooped as he dove into the bed closest to the hall door.

Rolling their eyes, the two girls pushed the other bed a few feet off of the wall and closer to the window. Then they pushed Mason's bed to meet at the spot the other bed had previously been in. When they were done they basked in the glory of their newly made queen sized bed. It was agreed down in the tavern that Gwen would sleep next to the door since she was the lightest sleeper and would know if someone was breaking in. Then Mason because he was a living furnace and would keep everyone warm, and then Hannah on the other side. Just for the possible chance that their situation went from bad to worse, was to escape through the window and get help.

They had planned everything out for every possible situation.

Once they had settled in, Mason let out a brisk exhale.

"Anybody wanna spoon?" He asked with a completely serious face; only letting the poker face fall when Gwen snorted through her nose.

"I'm serious! In many cultures cuddling is considered a bonding exercise!" The blonde tried - but failed- to explain with a straight face.

It wasn't even ten minutes later, after laughing at each other's horrible jokes and a tickle fight or two, did the three friends finally fall asleep. With Gwen spread out like a star, and Mason's back fitting perfectly into her side as his head rested on her arm. Hannah sleeping with her head tucked under Mason's chin as he held her close to his chest, his hands tangled in her dark locks of hair. Some patrons could still be heard in the bar below, but the close friends remained unaffected by the noise. After a long day of fear, worry, and having to settle for less than what could be considered the bare minimum of hospitality- They could rest.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- Thorny From Oak Field

Welcome back! Thanks to those who have Favorited/ Followed/ Left a comment! You're great!

I do not own The Hobbit or any of it's original characters. J.R.R Tolkien does! Nor do I own any modern world characters/franchises that may be used in any jokes, and or references used by my OCs!

Don't be afraid to leave a review, and Favorites/Follows are highly appreciated!

"Normal Speech"

 _"Sindarin"_

 _ **"Khuzdul"**_

 **"Black Speech"**

Enjoy!

* * *

Gandalf prided himself on how well he held his composure in even the most dire of situations. There was hardly a time something could phase him greatly enough that he'd start questioning himself. The old Wizard had seen many great things as well as strange. This, though, was not something he had ever seen. Nor was it something he thought to even be possible. Now he wasn't about to ignore the Valar's wishes and leave the three other worldly beings forced upon him for themselves, of course. At least not until the quest he had set in motion was over. There was a reason they had been brought to Middle Earth only a couple weeks ahead of the gathering date after all. No, he couldn't forsake them like that. They were from another world and needed his guidance, but he still was at loss for how to explain that to this certain group of Dwarves that he had called upon. No doubt they'd all have objections to letting the three humans join their company. Even more so since the leader of this company would more than likely be the last to meet the trio- and there wasn't a chance in any world that the rest would make an executive decision on Oakenshield's behalf.

Gandalf could only hope that the three humans had listened to him and stayed put at the Prancing Pony. Hidden away by Tom; not causing any trouble before he could find a way to make everything fall into order.

He should have known that he was being too hopeful.

"Do. Not. Laugh." Mason darkly bit at his friends.

Currently the blonde was hanging upside down from a tree branch with the remnants of a rabbit trap coiled around his ankle. He had climbed the tall pine to release the rabbit that had gotten caught in it (Against the girls' advice), and when he did, he got his foot stuck in the rope. Now he was hanging in the air and slowly spinning in circles. His friends were sitting under the tree and doing their best not to laugh.

"It's what you get for freeing someone's dinner!" Hannah chuckled with mirth.

"They can go to a pub!" Mason screeched angrily.

"Not everyone has money to go eat at a pub when they want, bro!" Gwen explained as she stood. Even with her tall height she couldn't quite reach the blonde. "Damn they put this up high as hell. Probably to keep bears from getting it."

"You have to remember we're not in America anymore. Hunting and killing animals is going to be key to surviving now- and don't start preaching about Veganism. We know how you roll and what you think, but you shouldn't free someone else's meal just because you don't eat animals. The hunter who set this up could have children, and they won't get to eat a nice rabbit stew now." Hannah explained while pushing an intense wave of calm into her animal loving friend's system.

"I know I know!" Mason flapped his arms. "Just get me down and I promise I'll quit trying to save lives."

"Now you're just being a twit." Gwen rolled her eyes. "And- uh- I don't think we'll be able to get you down. We might have to go get Tom and see if he has a latter."

"What? No way!" Hannah yelled. "If he finds out we've been sneaking off into the woods outside of the town wall he'll snitch on us to Gandalf. Come on Mason, try to untangle yourself or something! Gandalf is supposed to be back any minute now!"

"Wow, Hannah, thanks for the idea! I can't believe I didn't think of that until now." The blonde snarled. "Can't you do some water magic and get me down?"

"Do you see any water?" Gwen motioned to the surrounding area. Her voice and face void of any concern. The truth was that Gwen still couldn't control her power like the others and was scared to use it.

"Uh- Excuse us?" A voice called out.

Each of the three other-worldly beings let out a startled scream as they turned (Swung in Mason's case) to the pair of strangers that had came upon this ridiculous scene.

They were both short and seemed stocky- if not a little chubby. One was slightly taller and more lean in his figure if his baggy clothes were anything to go by. He had long, dark, somewhat messy hair and a sparse beard. The other was the entire opposite with blonde hair combed back, a full blonde beard and a long mustache that had been braided. On his body was form fitting clothing. Both of the men seemed to have a confident air about them, though the blonde definitely was a little more proud of himself with how he smirked and swaggered through some bushes.

"How did you manage to get up there?" He asked as he strutted past the women. Staring up at Mason with a gleeful glint in his eyes as he circled the tree the other blonde was trapped in.

Mason's face flushed with embarrassment as he tried to wiggle loose again.

"Um, that's a long story. D-do you think you could help us get him down?" Hannah asked nervously as she ducked her head down as if trying to not be seen.

"A Dam!" The blonde exclaimed.

"I got him." The brunette sighed before sending a wink to Gwen who looked like she was about to explode from awkwardness.

As the brunette began to climb the tree, the blonde made his way over to the girls and promptly bowed to them.

"Fili, first son of Vili, at your service! That's my younger brother, Kili." He beamed up at Hannah with a toothy grin.

"H-hannah..." Replied the bearded woman a little taken aback by the strangers openly kind behavior towards her.

"Gwen." The taller woman stepped between the blonde and her friend. "Why did you come this way? The road is in the opposite direction."

"We were passing through on the road, but we heard a rather loud skirmish from within the treeline. Thought we could provide some aid if it was needed." Fili explained as he patted the sword on his hip proudly. "Apparently it was."

"There you go." Kili jumped down from the tree with Mason. "Your friend really did get himself stuck up there. You should be happy we came along or you might've been eaten by Orcs."

"Thanks for your help, but we should be going now. Mason, come on." Gwen took the taller blonde's hand and began to pull him away from the two Dwarves. Hannah being dragged along in the ginger's other hand as well.

"Now hold on! Why are you so quick to leave after we helped you out?" Kili jogged in front of the group. "Maybe you're heading the same way as us- we could escort you!"

"We don't need escorts, thanks." Gwen pushed the brunette out of the way.

"A Dam, a Woman, and one Man are not safe on the road. Especially without weapons!" Fili caught up with them as well. "It would be dishonorable for us as Dwarves to leave a Dam before escorting her to safety. Lady Hannah, please tell them! You know we can't just leave you with two humans alone."

"I totally forgot I was supposed to be a Dwarf." Hannah muttered to her friends before turning to the two real Dwarves.

"Now you two listen here! I've been with these two for years and there's no two souls I trust more to keep me safe than them. You two on the other hand I don't know. As appreciative as I am that you helped us- I'm not about to play tag-along with strangers. Again, thank you for your services. Now we really must go our own way. We have someone we need to meet ourselves."

"Are you to meet your company in Bree?" Kili asked as the trio began to get back on the road.

Gwen groaned under her breath and turned to the Dwarves with a less than pleased facial expression. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's on our way!" Fili answered as he and his brother rejoined the group once more. "Come on! Let us 'tag-along', as you called it."

"I think we should." Mason interjected before Gwen could argue against the Dwarves another time. "They did get me down."

"Technically only I did." Kili pouted before Fili stomped his brother's foot. "Never mind! We both contributed to the rescue!"

"Fine." Gwen pointed to her friends. "If Gandalf chews us out it's on you two!"

"Gandalf? What a coincidence! That's who were going to meet today!" Kili laughed joyously. "Such a small world... but we were supposed to meet him somewhere other than Bree..."

"Really? He said he'd come back for us two weeks ago today. By sundown." Mason said with a confused expression. "Why would he be going somewhere else on the same day? It's an hour until 5... and the sun sets around 7..."

"I'll tell you why- It's because that pointy hatted con artist lied to us. He was never going to come back for us. He probably just felt bad for us and helped us out before he ditched." Said Gwen in an acidic tone. "I can't believe I fell for that whole 'Here for a great purpose' nonsense. Like hell he was going to take us on a journey with a company of... Oh my God! Are you two apart of the company he was talking about?"

"Depends on who's the leader of the company." Fili twiddled with his mustache braid as he watched the tall woman rant.

"I remember he said something about a Thorn in Oak Field person." Mason said with a clear lack of confidence.

For a moment there was complete silence as the Dwarves seemed to take in what the green eyed human had said. Then, suddenly, they both broke the silence with round after round of boisterous laughter. They laughed so hard that Kili fell to his knees and Fili had to use his brother's shoulder for support. For two whole minutes the brothers laughed until their brown and blue eyes were filled with tears. Once they had regained enough composure to speak; Kili patted the tall blonde's arm.

"That wold be properly pronounced as 'Thorin Oakenshield', though thorny is a good way to describe him." The brunette chuckled.

"I don't understand why Tharkun said he would be stopping in Bree to meet you, for as I speak he's leading a good bit of our company to The Shire. We'd be happy to take you there to sort things out- If you'd be willing to let us travel with you." Fili purposefully looked at Gwen as he said this, a snake like grin pulling his lips thin.

"... The only reason I'm agreeing to this union is because I really wanna give that foolish old man a piece of my mind!" Gwen snapped before stomping away from the four shorter people and back to the road.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Fili turned to Mason who let out a breathy giggle.

"You have no idea."

Hours later, Gandalf and his little group had just passed by the path that led to Bree. For a while Gandalf had disappeared from his spot at the back of the group, but none of the others noticed this. Which was why they were so confused when the Wizard randomly began rushing them to go faster. To 'Pick up your legs! Something is amiss!.' Making all of the Dwarves nervous. The whole of their trip had been going smoothly with the Wizard being the most level headed of them all the entire time. Now he was looking everywhere but in front of him, muttering unintelligible words, snapping at them all for no reason- it was quite strange. After the tenth time Gandalf had told them to go faster; Bofur shuffled up to the older being and lit his pipe.

"Why're'ye so restless all of a sudden? We didn' miss tha turn, right?" The hatted miner passed their guide his tobacco.

"No we are exactly where we need to be, Master Bofur. I'm afraid it is the whereabouts of others that has me looking behind every tree and under every rock." Gandalf explained as he took the pipe with a nod of gratitude.

"Could'ye mean Orcs or Bandits? I thought they weren' very common in this area?" Bofur looked past the fireworks master and into the tree line. "Should I tell tha lads ta keep an eye out?"

"No no no! The ones I'm speaking of are not of that foul nature. They are companions of mine who I was going to bring along, but they have made it to where I have no clue as to where they are." Gandalf muttered more gibberish under his breath. "I'm afraid they may be in touble- A fool I am to leave them like I did! Those three could out-mischief the youngest of Durin's Line."

"Tha's a scary thought ta process... I say not ta worry yerself about it. They must be capable of fendin' fer themselves if they're friends of yers!" Cheered the ever optimistic Dwarf.

"I do not doubt their survival, but the fate of others hangs in the balance if they do not return to my side before we set out." Gandalf mysteriously glanced down at the ground before meeting Bofur's confused pout. "Come along! We must reach the home of our host if I am to be able to search for them before the morning. We are only half of an hour away!"

In The Shire, safe and sound, were Gandalf's missing companions. Ironically they were with the youngest of Durin's line, and both were causing the same amount of mischief together.

They had found a pond half way into the search for the house they were supposed to stop at, and had decided to rest for a few minutes. Gwen had warmed up to the two brothers and was sitting on a small wooden dock with Kili next to her. He was showing her his bow and arrows and telling her how he made them himself. That he had actually apprenticed with a Man who was a master at making the weapon, and he too now was a master at not only the craft, but also the use of the weapon. Fili harassed him over 'Archery not being a craft for Dwarves', but Gwen shut him down with a quick 'Can you shoot an arrow, or even make one that would fly straight?' When he didn't answer she smirked and urged Kili to keep telling her about his talents. Fili harrumphed and went back to trying to impress Hannah by (Unsuccessfully) catching fish with his bare hands in the shallows of the pond. Mason fed some ducklings and their mother some seeds that he had picked off of his bread that they had brought along.

He had refused to leave Bree without his things and some food for the road.

"I think we should go on ahead and find that house now. The Sun has set and I'd prefer not to be out after dark longer than we need to be." Hannah rubbed her upper-arms with her hands as a cool breeze swept across the water.

"As you wish, Lady Hannah. Come on before she catches a cold!" Fili barked as he rushed out of the water to give Hannah his hand.

Hannah breathed out an awkward giggle, but accepted the kind gesture none the less. Fili pulled her to her feet easily.

"He's such a tool. Are you sure you two are brothers?" Gwen asked Kili who had a huge smile on his face (He had been smiling like that ever since Gwen defended his love of archery).

"Yes, Miss Gwen we are. He's just got an inflated head because he's the heir." Kili explained with a relaxed voice. "He thinks he can do anything so he tries too hard to do everything. Including flirting with Dams who clearly aren't interested."

"Ooh, nice burn." Gwen knuckled the brunette's shoulder gently. "You said he's the 'heir'... Like... To your family's estate or something?"

"Or something- It's not something I should have told you about... Sorry." Kili anxiously picked at his fingernails.

"It's fine." The tall woman smiled gently.

Kili reminded Gwendolyn of herself from when she was in Middle School- Always in the shadow of her quarterback brother. Even when she was literally bigger than him and could easily dead-lift 350 lbs whereas her brother always missed the catch.

After another ten minutes of walking the five travelling companions had finally found their host's home. On the round and green painted door was a glowing rune. To the Humans it looked like a series of weirdly drawn letters but the Dwarves saw something else entirely. Suddenly, Fili suggested that Kili should be the one to knock on the door, but the younger brother quickly claimed that the older brother should be the one to do it instead. After listening to the brothers argue on who was going to knock for a few seconds- Mason roughly rang the doorbell. As the group listened to someone yell something from inside the house, the taller blonde pushed the two Dwarves forward just as the door swung inward to reveal a rather disgruntled Hobbit. His hair was a mess and his robe was barely staying on his shoulders.

"Fili and Kili, at your service." The brothers said in unison as they bowed to the small man who twitched nervously.

"No! You can't come in! You have come to the wrong house!" The Hobbit yelled as he tried to close the door in all of their faces.

"Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked worriedly- Jamming his arm in the door frame.

"No one told us!" Fili shoved his way into the door as well.

"What- No, nothing's been cancelled." The Halfling said tiredly, but before he could even find what he wanted to say next- Kili pushed his way into the smial with a large grin on his face.

"That's a relief!"

The next few minutes went by in a blur for the three Humans. They had entered the Hobbit's home and tried to speak to him, but he was too busy fretting over his mother's keepsakes to acknowledge them. Realizing there were others in the house, the Humans instinctively ducked into a hallway. Just barely getting out of the way of one scary looking Dwarf that pulled Fili and Kili away. The humans were about to introduce themselves finally; the doorbell rang once more and they decided that it would be best for their well being to not be in the way of the next either. Even more so due to the fact that it seemed their host was unaware that he would be hosting people. All three watched as the small man ranted and raved before ripping his door open once again. In one big lump did a group Dwarves fall into the Hobbit's home. Landing at his feet and yelling some rather foul words at a very rotund Dwarf that was on top of them all. Outside the door, Gandalf revealed himself by leaning into the doorway.

"Gandalf." Sighed the Hobbit exasperatingly. The Wizard's appearance outside his door explained everything.

"You!" Gwen roared as she did her best to avoid a low hanging chandelier as she half-crawled/stomped into the room.

"By the heavens, you all did find your way here!" Gandalf joyously exclaimed.

"No thanks to you! If it weren't for Fili and Kili telling us that you were coming here- We would still be in Bree waiting for you! How could you lie to us like that, Gandalf!" Hannah asked as she joined the scene with Mason crouching at her side.

The Dwarves on the floor were now standing as Fili, Kili, and the two Dwarves who had arrived before them had rejoined the group to see what was happening. The scary-looking one had put himself between the brothers and Gwen, where the very old one seemed to be analyzing the situation as best as he could. The last group to arrive as well as the Hobbit just stared blankly as the bigger folk kept arguing as to why Gandalf had 'changed plans'.

"I was going to retrieve you, but you weren't where you were supposed to be! Can't say I'm shocked that none of you listened to my advice." The Wizard grouched.

"Advice! You basically made us prisoners!" Gwen argued. "Did you even bother telling these people what you told us? They deserve to know that you were going to abandon the three who were supposed to be their-"

"Gwendolyn Martinez if you continue to speak so irrationally I will make it to where you can't speak at all!" Gandalf boomed.

Everyone in the room winced and Gwen backed down in shock at the Wizard's change in demeanor.

That was the first time they had ever heard him raise his voice, and the fact that he raised it at her shook Gwen to her core.

"Now, I think proper introductions are in order. Everyone be quick if we are to eat a good meal and smoke before the night is out!" Laughed the older being as the Dwarves began to set up the dining table against their host's wishes. Most of the Dwarves taking time out of the food prep to introduce themselves to 'The lovely Dam and her friends'. The Non-Dwarves did their best to keep up with all of the similar sounding names.

After five minutes or so of chaos, the table had been made and food had been laid out- All of it. Bilbo currently was standing in the doorway to his pantry that had been ransacked. Behind him, Dori was fussing over Hannah who's hair had been made messy from the long day. Mason had sat in between Fili and Kili who had given him an ale as bait to get him to sit with them. Gwen was at the end of the table next to Bofur who was trying his best to get the woman to eat a big chunk of cheese but she continuously refused it. It was clear that the rest of the other Dwarves were wondering why there was a Dam in their presence and why she was with two humans. Though they were currently sitting in a Hobbit Hole for a quest meeting instead of a tavern that would have been more accommodating, so they all figured that the Wizard was just eccentric in his methods of gathering people.

"I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Cried Bilbo to Gandalf from outside the dining hall. Gwen could easily hear his frustration for she too felt agitated with the man.

Just then Ori waltzed over to Bilbo and asked him what he should do with his plate, and that was when the real party began. It took off with Fili throwing Ori's plate to his brother. Then more of Bilbo's cutlery and dishware started to fly around the room and Hannah, Gwen, and Mason had to take cover next to Gandalf who laughed like a loon. A few of the others had stayed at the table, stomping their feet and scraping the silver utensils together to make a rhythmic beat. In an instant of Bilbo commenting on the mistreatment of his things did the mild shenanigans turn into complete chaos. Dwarves were singing, dishes were flying, and without meaning too- Hannah had started to release a joyous energy into the room that caused Gwen to start laughing along with Gandalf as Mason chugged the rest of any ale mug that had been passed his way. By the end of the song, everyone was laughing and embracing each other warmly. Even Gwen had completely let go of her foul mood and patted Fili and Kili on their heads while Hannah held up a tipsy Mason with Dori offering the blonde chamomile tea. All was jolly and warm until a hard knock against the door interrupted the fun. They couldn't explain why, but hearing a knock rather than the doorbell seemed horribly foreboding to the humans.

"He's here." Said Gandalf as he slowly made his way to the front door.

Quickly glancing to the group who stood at the edge of the kitchen- Dwarves in the front and Humans in the back. The Wizard opened the door to reveal a regal and handsome Dwarf of seemingly high importance. The other Dwarves stiffened as he entered the room.

"Is that Thorin Oakenshield?" Mason asked Nori who nodded as Thorin removed his cloak.

Watching the way the raven-haired male swaggered into the room, Gwen's eyes found Fili and te ginger tapped Hannah's side. Nodding in the blonde's direction she muttered under her breath an unimpressed "I can see the resemblance."

Hannah tried her best to not laugh.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way -twice- I would not have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door." Said Thorin as he smiled to his nephews warmly.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door! It was painted over a week ago!" Snipped Bilbo as he pushed his way to the front.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins I would like to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield." Said Gandalf as Thorin paid absolutely no attention to the Hobbit until his own name was mentioned.

"So... this is the Hobbit." The Dwarf-Lord smirked before circling the Halfling.

Hannah, Mason, and Gwen watched the way the Dwarf rudely treated Bilbo. They found his teasing tone and lack of respect infuriating, but they had no idea who this guy was or how he'd react to being called out. All three of them were under the suspicion that this Dwarf didn't like anybody except other Dwarves.

They were right.

"And who might you two be?" Thorin glared at the humans (Gwen and Mason). "So not a burglar or a grocer, but an inn keeper. I request you have them return to their rooms at once. Our business is none of theirs."

"Excuse me, but if I'm allowed to stay then so are they." Hannah heatedly informed the Dwarf. "What is with your family and not trusting Humans, Kili?" She asked the shorter brunette with her hands on her hips.

"And who are you?" Thorin asked completely dumbfounded upon realizing a Dam was in his company. Quickly looking to the others, he seemed get angrier over the fact none of the men could answer for her. "Who's house do you belong to? How do you know my sister-sons?"

"Now I suggest we all calm down." Gandalf interrupted before a yelling match could break out. "Thorin- Shall we get some food in your belly before you start asking such personal questions?"

The silence in the room was so loud that it was hard to hear the crickets outside singing their songs. For a moment it seemed that Thorin would not relent and follow the Wizard. Though after a moment of intense eye contact between Thorin and an unyielding Hannah, the lord broke away from the confrontation. Breathing out a guttural exhale Thorin followed Gandalf to the dining table. It wasn't missed by Hannah that the bald dwarf had sent her a glare after Thorin had passed by his side.

She sent him a smile back.

"Don't let them scare you." Fili whispered to the three Humans as they all filed into the dining room. "Not many people ever stand up to Uncle, so Dwalin makes it his job as his oldest friend to be intimidating for the both of them when someone does."

"Well he's going to have to work a little harder. I've taken shits that looked worse than both of their mugs. Pfft, acting like they're better- I'll show them." Hannah angrily rambled until they sat down at the other end of the table.

"Cool it before you loose control. A room full of angry men is a very dangerous room." Mason warned his friend quietly.

"Ok." Hannah nodded and shut her mouth and controlled her breathing. "I'm dancing. I'm in control of the flames." She said in a calming tone as a smile crept back onto her face.

An hour or so had passed and many things had happened in that hour. The true purpose of the company's gathering had been revealed, as well as Bilbo's part to play in it. Gandalf also threw in that the Dam and her Human friends would be a part of the journey as well. Which was met with very loud protests. Though it was quickly settled with Gandalf doing a frightening magic trick with the lights and sound affects, as well as Fili and Kili voting in the outcast's favors. Even so, it was made clear that the two Humans would not be treated as members of Thorin's company directly. As in they were going to be viewed as cohorts to Gandalf alone and would not receive any pay for helping take back the Lonely Mountain. Which they really didn't care about considering that they only wanted to get to stay with Gandalf in the first place. Though Hannah did send Thorin a nasty glare when she realized that she wasn't excluded from being an official member of Thorin's Company as well.

After a quick break from being in the same room, and one last emotional song longing for home. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield and 'Friends' enjoyed their last few moments of peace before retiring for the night.

* * *

Gah! I'm sorry this is so late of an update. School has been wild and taxing and I've just now gotten my will to write back, sorry you guys. I'll hopefully be able to keep up the pace. If not then assume it's school. I will NOT be abandoning this fic so please hold tight! Thank you so much!


End file.
